


Crossing the world

by Miyahkashi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Kamen Rider
Genre: Another riders, because fuck Mineta, crossz, no mineta - Freeform, real person in anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyahkashi/pseuds/Miyahkashi
Summary: A kamen rider fan goes to one of his favourite anime as his favourite kamen rider, this is his story





	Crossing the world

Dragons, he loved them but he hid that, if anyone found out he’d be made fun of. 

 

he also liked kamen rider, so when a kamen rider came out that was themed around dragons he jumped onto the concept.

He bought the driver, the weapon and the accessories for this rider: kamen rider crossz

 

He carried around the driver in his bag... and they found it the other students were like hyenas to scrap food when they found it

“Wow what a kid”, “ idiot, doesn’t he know that toys are for kids” and other insults were thrown about at the boy, he doesn’t respond, it would make them worse so he took the verbal abuse.

 

**later**

 

He sighed, harry was a boy of average build, brown hair, blue eyes the works  
He was not very athletic and rarely exercised  
But he was still fit and thin.

 

Anyway, on his way home Harry was crossing a street, when a car, possibly a drunk driver, ran the red light, racing towards him he could only watch as the car reached nearer, and nearer, and nearer then stopped inches away from him immediately, not only that, but everything had stopped people, cats, cars and even a ball, that two people were tossing between each other, had stopped in mid air.

 

and yet, he was still moving, harry had no time to dwell on that fact as a man, wearing a black cloak that didn’t cover his head which had a fox mask obscuring his face, approached him “harry girard, 15 dies as a car runs a red light killing him instantly” he read from a tome that had been hidden in his cloak “ what?!” Harry exclaimed

 

“Harry girard 15, dies as a ca-“ “I know what you said!” Interrupted harry “ but who are you, and why are you saying I’ve died when I’m definitely not dead.” “ why of course” the man exclaimed “ I’m jikan, and I’m here to offer you another chance at life as you will die in this world” 

 

Harry was shocked this jikan was telling him that he would die? It was impossible, but if it was then he needed to know something, “ what do you want from me?” “ why whatever do you mean? I’m just a humble being looking to give this poor boy a second chance at life” Harry gave the man a glare “ so that’s not gonna work huh?” “No, it’s not.” Jikan sighed “ okay I’ll cut the bullshit, I have siblings who each have decided to send humans from this world to the world that I watch over and give them twisted versions of powers from characters that you call kamen riders, so I decided to do the same to combat them” jikan explained

 

“ it always coms down to siblings” Harry sighed “ so which rider will I have the power of?” “ wait you’re just going to accept like that?” “ yeah, I’m gonna die so I might as well do something with this second chance at life” harry explained “ oh, well... I shall give you the powers of the rider who’s driver you have in your bag” jikan explained

 

Harry was shocked, he would have the power of kamen rider crossz! “Well what are we waiting for” Harry exclaimed, suddenly very excited, this was good, “ well then” jikan cleared his throat “ remove the driver from your bag and equip it” harry did so quickly “ good now transform with it and I will do the rest” excitedly Harry took out the bottle and the dragon, shook the bottle, twisted the cap, placed it into the dragon, lifted up the head and tail, pressed the button, placed it into the driver

 

CROSSZ DRAGON!

 

Harry grinned as he turned the drivers crank pipes extending from the gear on the driver making the suit and an offshoot making the dragon that connected to the suit, he stopped turning it 

 

ARE YOU READY!

 

Harry slammed his fist into his hand yelling “ HENSHIN!” As the halves of the suit slammed into him encasing him as the dragon wrapped around his shoulders and placed its head on the mask

 

WAKE UP BURNING GET CROSSZ DRAGON! YEAH

“Good luck, you’ll need it


End file.
